


A Uniform Velocity 勻速

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Duplicity, M/M, Superpowers, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Wells喜歡在S.T.A.R.實驗室裡獨處。然而，今晚，他並不孤單。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Harrison Wells





	A Uniform Velocity 勻速

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Uniform Velocity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809865) by [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker). 



> 授權：

_我們總是在逃避當下。我們的精神存在，是非物質的，沒有維度，正以勻速沿著時間維度，從搖籃走向墳墓。——H.G. Wells，《時光機》_

Wells一直喜歡機器的安靜。從來不是真正的安靜，那種空洞的真空，房間裡總是冷的，他的思緒在牆上彈來彈去，那是一種溫暖的安靜，服務器發出嗡嗡聲，幾乎是白噪聲環繞著他。男人可以在那種安靜裡思考。

在S.T.A.R.實驗室的舊日裡，他很少有機會享受這種時間，那時那個地方晝夜運轉，全體工作人員候命，檢查所有設備，大批維修工人甚至闖入他以為安全的房間。如今他們只有三個人，外加一兩個常客，現在Cisco又給了他一個方便的借口辭退清潔工，他沉浸在這種快樂之中。

是的，他總是可以穿牆而過，消失無蹤，但一整棟大廈空蕩蕩不只給了他機會站立伸展，還可以漫步、蹲坐在一排排服務器之間，像他過去想獨處時那樣。有時候他想像把音響設置成老式華爾茲，翩翩起舞，儘管他從來不是很好的舞者。他想像在走廊裸體散步，甚至做過一兩次，對安保系統充滿信心，相信它會在別人看到前警告他……但是又好奇他們首先想知道的會是什麼：他為什麼能走路，還是他為什麼要裸體。

然而，仍然很幼稚。大多數夜晚，他只想呼吸新鮮空氣。

「Dr. Wells？」

他夜間冒險活動，通常限於Cisco熟睡的凌晨時分，的小麻煩，是Barry Allen。Wells花了這麼多年等待、期待、 _渴望_ 結識這個年輕人。的確是一件愉快的事，看著他、和他共事、測試他的能力 ……但Barry可以快過鏡頭捕捉到，在安全攝像機前一閃而過。不過，至少他會睡覺，正如大多數罪犯凌晨三四點都睡了。但不是今晚。

「早上好，Barry。」

Barry會看到門口空的輪椅。多麼可悲，人們就這樣草率得出結論，認為沒有它他就會受傷，他永遠不會自願放棄這個能令他相對輕鬆四處走動的東西。Wells戴上眼鏡，靠在服務器上，溫暖立刻滲到他襯衫後面，等待Barry露出熟悉的關心的表情。

他沒有穿那套制服。有點特別。「你沒事吧？發生什麼事了嗎？」即使在微弱的光線下，Barry也似乎發著光。這是因為他的能力，還是因為年輕的活力總能像光暈一樣在有些人身上散發出來？Barry不是孩子——他是成年人，合格的男人，承擔的責任足以壓垮年齡大他一倍的人——但在許多方面似乎不曾墮落，不會墮落。

「我沒事，Barry。不過我想你肯定不太好，因為你這麼晚還沒睡。」

他沒有皺紋的眉頭皺了起來。「我也可以跟你說同樣的話。」

Wells讓自己不適地皺眉，有利維持他的偽裝，引起更多同情而不是懷疑。「我睡得不好。有時候我發現過來這裡而不是做夢夢見會比較好。至少我可以完成一些工作。」

「你是說因為那場事故？」

「因為那場事故。」

Barry蹲下來，和他雙眼成水平線。「我了解發噩夢。這也是我今晚來這裡的原因。」

Wells點點頭，心領神會。「你母親？」

「對，有時候。讓我小時候夜不能寐。或者是想像我爸被困住了，想把他救出來，但跑得不夠快，無法逃過守衛。」Barry深深吸了一口氣，然後聳了聳肩。「現在是一切都過得太快了。Caitlin說我比地球上所有人恢復得都要快，我身體自愈的方式可能適用於我們睡覺時大腦正常在做的事。所以我想我感覺還好。但一晚只睡兩三個小時， _晚晚_ 都是……」

Wells微笑。「歡迎來到我的世界。」

Barry伸出手，指尖幾乎碰到Wells西褲的完美折痕。他制止了自己。「痛嗎？我的意思是……對不起，這是私隱。」

「不用道歉。我對你的身體幾乎瞭如指掌，不是嗎？」Wells兩隻手掌撐在粗糙的地毯上，挺直了身子。「不，不痛。」

Barry看了他一眼，然後真的把手放在Wells膝蓋以下的脛骨上。他熱切得難以置信。「你什麼感覺都沒有嗎？」

「沒有。」Wells努力不去注意，Barry碰他的方式、Barry在碰他的事實。「有時候我以為我有，但是……只是我大腦的神經中樞失靈了。幻肢。它們痛是因為我覺得他們會痛。」

Barry仍然看著他，但不像大多數人那樣憐憫或者不屑。倒不是說大多數人愛看著他。「真不公平。」他說。「那場事故給了我這麼棒的禮物，卻只奪去了你的東西。」

「它奪去了你無所事事的自由。睡上一整晚的自由。與友人共度時光，而非為了阻止武裝搶劫和把孩子救出火海而中途離席的自由。」

「這不是一回事。」

「坐輪椅又不是世界末日，Barry。」

Barry眨了眨眼。「噢，不，我不是這個意思。我只是……你半夜一個人在這里，在服務器機房裡艱難行走。我覺得在事故發生前你是不會來的。這大概和你雙腿沒有多大關係。」

「沒有？」

「沒有。你很聰明，你風趣幽默，你還比我認識的大多數量子理論學家都要英俊。」

「Barry。」

「我是認真。如果你出去走走——」

Wells閉上雙眼，摘下眼鏡，揉著鼻樑。「Barry。你大半夜跑來這裡，根本不應該有人在這裡，我想和你這幾天睡得好不好沒有多大關係。」

「沒有？」

Wells再次睜開眼睛，凝視Barry。「沒有。你很聰明，你很年輕，你比我認識的幾乎 _所有人_ 都要英俊。你應該去酒吧從女孩堆裡挑一個，揮霍你的精力。」

Barry轉了轉手，可能是無意識的，捏著Wells的膝蓋。Wells不得不克制繃緊的衝動。「這是你會做的事嗎，如果你有我的能力？」

Wells笑了。「噢，差不多吧。不過，可能不是女孩。」曾經他會為這個小小的事實感到焦慮。但現在不是了，對著Barry就不是了。

「那為什麼不呢？坐輪椅不是什麼壞事。」

「我想像不到，除非你愛撫了我的腿五分鐘只是純粹友好姿態。不幸的是，如果你想更進一步，你真的需要再努力一點。」

Barry縮回了手，像是被燙傷似的。「我……我什麼也沒做。」

「我們都知道，你哪裡都能去，而不是去這裡。讀五十本書。跑去阿根廷。然而你 _在_ 這裡，只有我可能在這兒，擔心我的性生活。」

那個笑容，露出來，既害羞，又淘氣。「只是想幫忙。」

「當然。」Wells轉過身，把背緊緊貼在牆上，開始解開皮帶。「眨眼間你就可以安全回家，Barry，我們都可以假裝這是一場惡夢。又或者你真的能幫忙。」

轉眼後，Barry還在那裡，在他身旁挪動，幫他解開褲頭，把手伸進他內褲裡。「你感覺得到嗎，如果我這樣做？」

「能。不過我需要一些幫忙才能硬起來。」

「幫忙？」Barry的臉現在靠得很近，Wells可以看見他眼裡每一種顏色，聞到那新鮮的年輕的汗水。

Wells把一隻手放在他後腦勺。施加壓力。「幫忙。」他說。

以前不值得冒險去找個人。S.T.A.R.實驗室的事故後他名氣太大了，就連其他國家的愚蠢男妓都可能認得出他。而且在性愛的時候維持這種半身不遂的偽裝對別人來說太費勁了。但是這次，Barry再次微笑，扯去他的內褲，等待太值得了。

他身體的反應過於直接和明顯，無法偽裝。他顯然不是第一個進入Barry Allen嘴裡的男人。但他這種背脊受傷（醫療記錄裡列出來那種）也不是不可能享受這個，從美妙的溫暖去到靈巧的舌頭，去到只是 _看著_ Barry含著自己，頭顱聳動，眼睛半閉，一隻手放在牛仔褲的襠部磨擦。

Wells用手指穿過Barry的頭髮，撫摸著，鼓勵著。更大的力度引來愉快的笑聲，而不是乾嘔。Wells不再克制自己，呼吸變得急促又大聲，念頭變成真正的呻吟，而後是「 _Barry_ ，上帝啊」的喘息。

為什麼為什麼 _為什麼_ 他之前沒有採取主動？明知道他對Barry做了什麼——對他的喜好、他的性挫折、他對父親形象的內在需求？不是說Wells想成為Barry的父親，一點也不想，但如果能令Barry現在這樣吸著他……他可能可以忍一段時間。

「脫掉你的襯衫。」Barry喘著氣道。

「為什麼不你來脫呢？」

Barry用舌頭輕輕推著Wells的陰莖。「因為我會讓你兩個肩膀同時脫臼。」

「樓上有帆布床。」Wells說著，瞥了一眼天花板。「給深夜加班的員工的。如果你想避免地毯燒著，可能有用。」

Barry咧嘴一笑，抓住他，猶豫了一下。「你不介意我背你吧？我可以把你的輪椅搬過來。」

「你真體貼，Barry，但是我不……」柔軟的床墊和乾淨的亞麻布已經鋪在他身下了。Wells躺回去，鬆了一口氣。「如果事情朝我認為的方向發展，我們需要一些補給。」

Barry離開了幾分鐘——這段時間足夠Wells脫下襯衫，解掉鞋帶，褪掉褲子。但Barry閃回房間，揮舞著印有加油站標誌的購物袋時，他還是硬著的。他可能真的在排隊等付錢。

「好了！」Barry說，顯然準備開始發表激動的任務報告，說他到底買了什麼，也許他在路上還救了隻小貓。但接著他看到了Wells，看到所有人一年份的Wells的皮膚，然後在閃電的劈啪聲中，他的衣服在地上變成皺巴巴的一團。「你。」他補充道。「身材真棒，作為一個——」

「科學家？瘸子？老人？」

Barry彎下身，捧起他的臉頰，吻了他。有點孩子氣的吻，但隨後Wells也捉住他，扯他過來，就是這樣，感覺好多了，Barry的身體又熱又滑貼著他，Barry巨大堅挺的勃起刺激著他的下體。

「我不會太重，對吧？」Barry問道，Wells忍不住翻了個白眼。

「我做過的次數比你性幻想的次數還要多。你的體脂比例就和胡蘿蔔一樣。所以，不，Barry，你不會太重，請不要把我當成是玻璃做的，因為我有意在幾分鐘後把你操到死來活去。」

Barry留在原地，把手伸到兩人中間，他的陰莖故意摩擦著Wells的陰莖。「你的眼睛美得不可思議。」他說。「我以前從未真正注意到。你應該戴隱形眼鏡而不是——」

「你也可以。」Wells建議道。「停止說話。」

他從來沒有像現在那麼想揭穿自己的身份，因為他本可以把Barry翻過來，壓住他，好好兌現承諾。畢竟，Barry對他的身體了解多少？背髓損傷和輪椅使用者的範圍非常、非常廣。但是，儘管這樣想讓他很痛苦，一場性事根本不值得冒這個險。也許下次吧。讓Barry以為他的分身在爆炸裡獲得了神奇的治癒能力。

Barry，好男孩，閉嘴。至少直到他想到另一個問題為止。「那麼……我們該怎麼做？」

_我們該怎麼做？_ 也許輪椅會讓事情簡單點。讓Barry操他那就更簡單了，但Barry已經主導了，主導大半了。Wells不能讓這最後的假象被剝奪。「我們需要更多枕頭。」

有時候和Barry說話像是對著精靈許願。房間裡其他枕頭，可能還有些從大廳儲藏櫃拿出來的，突然就在他們旁邊了。而Barry……他在燈光下金光閃閃，熱切的小狗長成肌肉結實，臀部緊翹，無所事事撫著的陰莖又長又粗的身體。一切一切，Wells的想法還是沒有改變，Barry全然不知他的外表、新的身體、始終存在的男孩魅力，怎樣快要把男人逼瘋了。又或者至少沒有超出Wells眼下所作所為。

Wells把枕頭堆好，疊起來，足以支撐他把Barry抱到大腿上。Barry，模特兒一樣的嘴唇被Wells吻著、咬著，只是臉紅得厲害。沒有人可以看著這麼漂亮的東西而不想把他撕碎。Wells只能抓著他，抱著他，拽著他的頭偷吻他，而Barry撫摸著他，拇指撫過Wells的乳頭，擺動他的臀部。Wells發現自己呼吸變得急促，喉嚨深處不由自主發出無助的呻吟。 _Barry_ 理應是未經人事，沒有經驗的那個，他卻證明了……

「告訴我做得好不好。」Barry說著。「我想讓你舒服。」

天啊。Barry Allem以為 _他_ 是處男：可憐、孤獨的男人，面對突然的殘疾，需要有人幫助他重新發現自己的身體。

「我……」他口乾舌燥，說不出話。

Barry對上他的目光，向下看了一眼。「或者至少告訴我哪裡做得不好。」

「沒有……沒有哪裡做得不好。」尤其是Barry這樣舔著他的乳頭。Wells已經閱遍關於他想要偽裝的那種殘疾人的能力，有些文章強調了這個事實，對許多人來說，完全喪失能力的部位感覺會加強。身體上來說在Wells身上說不通，但Barry的嘴含著他的感覺同樣如此。他好暖，好暖，這樣他就幾乎要射了，發出大概是胡言亂語的聲音。也許他真的可以射，但他還沒有得到他想要的東西。

他用力抓住Barry的腰，使勁拉，讓Barry倒在他身上，而後捉住那屁股，那個跑者的屁股。他另一隻手按在Barry頸後，大力得Barry靠在他肩膀上喘氣。「你想被操，對嗎？」Wells說，低沉而清晰。「想要我的老二插你嗎？想我射進的緊致的屁股裡嗎？」

他指望對方會笑，但Barry只是轉過頭說：「我全都想要。」

肌肉和長長的四肢泛滿情欲的光澤，Barry變得更漂亮了，他向後靠去，給兩人用上潤滑。Wells沒有問Barry有過什麼經歷，但Barry肯定沒有羞於把潤滑劑遞給Wells，轉過身去。大學一直是偉大的教育家。

Barry操著自己的手，而Harrison把他拉近，用塗滿潤滑的手指在穴口上滑來淜去，兩根探進裡面扭動。Barry迎向他。「天啊，還要。你說你會操我。」

他本來打算用安全套，做個好人，做得乾淨。但周圍這麼多掃瞄儀，他們血裡都沒可能有髒東西。Wells拔出了手指。「那就過來。」

他有沒有像現在這麼硬過？推進Barry裡面，聽著Barry愉悅的嘆息？

「噢，深一點。Dr. Wells……」

下意識反應，他不得不咬住唇，以免自己叫Barry喊他別的名字，更好的名字。但現在他根本不想Barry叫他什麼。只想知道和感受。

他抬起胳膊，緊緊摟住Barry的頸，把他向後拉，好讓Barry的背脊貼在他胸前，Barry驚訝地咳了起來。Wells不敢挪動下身以他想要的方式真正操Barry，但他在他裡面，天啊這個男孩知道怎麼動。Wells另一隻伸向Barry的陰莖，那個粗大、跳動的東西。 _那_ 會是什麼感覺？但這次Barry只是在他手裡動著，他搖擺的力度直達Wells的陰莖，深入他的身體。

「我喜歡你的老二。」Barry喃喃道。「在我體內真他媽的完美。」

這曾經是，一直是，糟糕的主意。很糟糕，因為會改變他和Barry的關係，當Barry讓他感到這麼溫暖和快樂，他又怎麼保守他的秘密呢？但這也是他無法克制自己的原因。

「噢，操。」他說著，抓緊了Barry的頸，Barry的陰莖，仿佛他才是主導的那個。「天啊，Barry。你對我做了什麼？」

Barry只能繼續動著，從胸膛到大腿繃成發痛的一直線。那流暢的動作，翹實的屁股摩擦著他，咬著他的陰莖。

「射在我裡面。」Barry說。

Wells轉過頭，看著Barry，看著那咬紅的嘴唇和懇求的雙眼。

Barry抬身吻他。「想要你。想要感受你。」

他以為射得快對Barry來說是困擾。Barry是，什麼，就算沒有超能力，也只有他一半年紀。但閃電已經劃過Wells的背脊，他內裡的溫暖滙聚並擴散……所以某一刻，他鬆開了對Barry的控制，隨波逐流，順著Barry給他的一切感覺，Barry想他感受的一切。

他的視野變得模糊，突然感覺到完全、徹底的釋放，射進了Barry體內，他身體的酸痛突然變得那麼美妙。當他喊著，Barry的手覆著他，領著他，他感覺到Barry射在他手裡，圍著老二，以似乎非人的方式抽搐震動著。

「上帝啊。」Wells說。

他感覺耗盡了，筋疲力竭，靠在枕頭，思考他要讓Gideon抹掉多少安全信息。他有沒有做了什麼，他的身體有沒有出賣他，引來哪怕一丁點懷疑？似乎沒那麼遙遠了，Barry依偎在他身邊，心不在焉揉著他的大腿。Barry Allen _當然_ 是喜歡擁抱的人，是那種想拉起毯子過夜的人。

他用肘輕輕推了一下那孩子。「Barry？」

「嗯，怎麼啦？」

「你也許該回家。」

Barry睡眼惺忪笑了笑。「我上班又不會遲到。」

「不會……但我不想Cisco和Caitlin走進來碰見我們這樣，而且我真的需要好好睡一覺。」一旦他能站起來，來一次最長最熱的淋浴。

「我可以帶你回家。」Barry說，抬起頭來。

「我暫時留在這裡。」他的手又放在Barry頭髮上。「如果你走之前能把我的輪椅搬過來……」

就是這樣，Barry就在那裡，再一次穿戴整齊，把眼鏡遞給他。「我明白你的暗示。」Barry說。他頓了頓。「我們明天去喝一杯怎麼樣？我可以看著你喝醉。」

「或者一餐飯。我可以看著你吃十隻雞。」

Barry彎下腰，又吻了他一下。「雞就改天吧。」

Wells還沒想出辦法請他走，他就離開了。Barry可能在任何時候沒來，這就杜絕了他進一步遊盪的想法，而且真的很晚了……又或者很早了。更不用說床上放了一打枕頭。

Wells又摘下眼鏡，小心翼翼放在床邊的輪椅上。讓他們通通見鬼去吧。那些孩子可以獨力從超能力反派手上拯救中心城一個早上。如果他要經常操Barry Allen，他真的， _真的_ 需要好好睡一覺。


End file.
